Gritos de una Diva Olvidada
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Miku Zatsune. ¿A caso la gente ha olvidado quien eres? La desesperación y la rabia se ciernen sobre la joven encerrada en el cuarto de oscuras paredes. ¿Será capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos? ¿O caerá en un pozo sin fondo?


_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber vuelto desde hace ya tanto tiempo. No he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración suficiente como para subir algo.  
Al menos he encontrado un ratito para dejar este fanfic por aquí. Es bastante corto, ni si quiera tiene una historia muy desarrollada, tan solo son pensamientos y una conclusión. Aún así, espero que les guste._

_**Gritos de una diva olvidada.**_

Los pensamientos de la chica no paraban de golpear los huecos de su cráneo hasta casi destrozarlo. Estaba harta de tanto sufrimiento. Las oscuras paredes la habían acogido durante todos los días de su vida desde que ocurrió aquello.

Miku Zatsune se encontraba sola, encerrada en un cuarto completamente a oscuras, tan solo iluminado por un botón de color rojo que dejaba un ligero resplandor a su alrededor.  
La de ojos rojos estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en la pared mientras que perdía la mirada en algún punto fijo de la sala.

Todo le era indiferente. Había olvidado los días que llevaba allí, lo que era cantar, ya fuera sola o acompañada... Incluso había olvidado como era su cara, el color de sus ojos y el brillo sobrenatural del que tanto presumía cuando salió a la venta. Aún así, ¿a caso lo echaba de menos? Lo único que recordaba a la perfección era a su rival. A la maravillosa Miku Hatsune. Al fin y al cabo, era la parte más humana que poseía.

Tan solo las dudas y sus atormentados y manchados pensamientos la mantenían ocupada.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo me ha olvidado? ¿Qué ha pasado con la joven promesa de ojos rojos que llegaría a lo más alto?_

"Miku Zatsune. ¿Quién es?". "Te equivocas, no se dice Zatsune, se dice Hatsune." -Repetía con palabras llenas de odio y de asco.- 

_Es lo único que dice la gente. ¿Segundo plato? Que más quisiera._

Las dos fuimos creadas para lo mismo. No entiendo el motivo de que tu seas la favorita. Somos exactamente iguales. 

_¿Acaso temen a la oscuridad? Son estúpidos._

La joven sonrió con fuerza mientras se mentía a sí misma.

_Lograré que se arrepientan de lo que me han hecho. Malditos bastardos._

Entonces, la sala se inundó de risa. Una risa metálica y desequilibrada. Una risa que ni ella misma podría controlar.  
Tras unos minutos, logró recuperar la compostura y un gesto melancólico se dibujó en su rostro.

_Hace años, tu y yo no eramos tan diferentes. Empezaste tu y luego aparecí entre la multitud. La gente me quería, me usaba para buenos fines y, para que engañarnos, otros no tan buenos. Y, de un día para otro, ya nadie sabía quien era. En cambio tu, la diva de Japón, la chica del pelo verde y sus enormes coletas._

Ya sabes lo que dicen. Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas.

Resopló mientras que apretaba sus puños y mandíbulas con fuerza.  
_  
Te odio. No te envidio por quién eres, solo digo que no te lo mereces.  
Tu no has luchado. Solo te has limitado a ver como la gente a tu alrededor te adora y lo hará siempre. Al igual que a tus estúpidos amigos.  
_  
_Me quedaré aquí esperando. Esperando a que todo el mundo se olvide de ti y puedas comprender un ápice de como me siento ahora mismo._  
_  
_Los recuerdos de sus viejos compañeros la invadieron durante unos segundos. Esos ojos llenos de una ira tan pura como la suya. Sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podía haberlos olvidado? Lo único que le habían traído eran esos malditos sentimientos.

_Los Vocaloids no tenemos sentimientos._  
_  
Yo no necesito a nadie. Ni si quiera a Rei y a Rui ni al estúpido de Akaito._

Dijo en alto, mintiéndose a sí misma.

_Solo quiero estar sola. Como siempre lo he estado. _

La pelinegra se levantó del suelo y golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del cuarto. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y tragó saliva sonoramente.  
Apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas y elevó enormemente el tono de su voz, la cual no titubeaba.

_¡¿SÁBES QUÉ MIKU?! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO!_

Dio un par de pasos hasta que llegó a aquel extraño e iluminado botón rojo del cuarto. Al pulsarlo, un enorme menú lleno de opciones, desde el volumen hasta las opciones del hardware. El brillo era bastante molesto. La joven promesa tuvo que cerrar los ojos.  
Entonces la chica llegó hasta una opción: "Miku Zatsune". Después de navegar un rato, la tecla de desinstalar. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar esa enorme sacudida de emociones que la albergaban.  
Cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar, una voz débil salió de los labios de Miku.

_¿Ya no te importo ni un poco, verdad?_

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas pero, a pesar de aquello, estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo.

_Adiós diva._

Levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba y enseñó el dedo corazón con desprecio mientras sonreía con desgana. Después, ocultó su rostro bajo su pelo. Entonces, la yema de sus dedos rozó la opción y, tras aceptar aquello, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer mientras que todas sus articulaciones se relajaban de golpe. Sus ojos rojos perdieron el brillo a los pocos segundos y la oscuridad se llevó el interior de la habitación.

De golpe, algo en el interior de la chica de ojos verdes se detuvo. Una lágrima cayó por rostro mientras que la Hatsune se miraba las manos.

Algo. Algo muy importante ya no estaba y no lograba recordar que era.

Una parte de ella se había consumido para siempre. 


End file.
